


The Angel Spot: The Sabriel Chapter

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, I finally wrote it guys, M/M, The Angel Spot, Wing Kink, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: In 2014 I wrote and posted a mini-fic called "The Angel Spot" on AO3, Wattpad and IG, and the response was overwhelming. I am still to this day getting requests to continue the fic and write the Sabriel side of the story. Well my dears, your requests have been heard and your prayers have been answered. I am proud to announce the official release of "The Angel Spot: The Sabriel Chapter". I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments and kudos!! <3Love you all <3





	

Sam woke up covered in sand.

“What the actual fu-?” he groaned, he heard a snicker from the end of the bed. “Gabriel? What is going on?”

Gabriel slowly meandered into Sam’s line of view, “Good morning Moose,” he grinned, unwrapping a lollipop and placing the wrapper on the pile of sand covering Sam’s stomach. “As you have probably noticed, you are covered in sand. I also promised you a romantic getaway, that’s why I got this sand from the place we’re going.”

Sam squinted his eyes and looked at the sand, a small frown on his face. Gabriel sucked on the lollipop and smirked, watching Sam study the sand. He could hear the gears of Sam’s brain turning, trying to figure out what Gabriel had planned. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel moved the heap of sand into the corner of the room, he waited until Sam sat up before he snapped his fingers again and the pile transformed into an Egyptian pyramid. Sam’s eyes widened, “You can’t be serious...” he laughed nervously.

“C’mon Samoose, why wouldn’t I be serious about this? EGYPTIAN PYRAMIDS! Who else do you think I’m gunna do this nerdy crap with? I mean, I guess I could go find some hot young-” he was cut off by Sam’s lips claiming his own. He opened his mouth and let out a soft moan as Sam dipped his tongue into the Archangel’s mouth. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and drew him closer, letting the taller man crowd him up against the wall. Sam gasped when Gabriel moved his hips forward, pressing their lengths together, Sam grabbed Gabriel’s thighs, just below his ass and pulled the shorter man up, pressing them closer still as Gabriel moved to cross his legs behind the hunters back. The angel broke away from the kiss, and leaned his head back against the wall, giving the younger Winchester access to his neck. Sam didn’t miss a beat and was soon sucking beautiful dark marks into Gabriel’s soft skin. The pace picked up and just as Sam felt the heat in his lower abdomen curl Gabriel disappeared with a soft flutter of his wings. Sam fell forward into the wall.

“Damn it!” He hissed, pressing his palm against his erection, his eyes screwed shut. “Gabriel,” he groaned, “Gabe, this isn’t funny, where the fuck did you go?” It was an hour before Gabriel returned, Sam almost dropped his book at the sight. The archangel was dressing in leather sandals and a white tunic with an elegant blue and gold belt, covering his groin. His eyes were lined with black kohl and with a sly smile he hiked up his tunic to straddle his shocked boyfriend.

“Gabe, as much as I do like this look, you do realize that you can’t actually go to Egypt looking like this.” Sam sighed, pinching the coarse fabric between his fingers and admiring the overall look. 

“Actually my dear, you can if you’re in the right time period,” Gabe replied with a wink. Sam stared for a moment and then a smile consumed his face. Gabriel kissed the taller man and then hopped off the bed, “but first,” he said, snapping away the outfit and bringing back his usual attire, “breakfast.” Sam nodded and held Gabriel’s hand as the angel led them into the kitchen.

 

\--

 

Sam and Gabriel were in the middle of eating when they were joined by Dean and Cas. Castiel and Gabe sat quietly while their boyfriends discussed a possible case that was only a few hours away. Castiel watched curiously as his brother become increasingly bored. Gabriel slid his hand discreetly up Sam’s thigh and pretended not to notice when Sam choked on his coffee. Dean raised an eyebrow and Castiel watched his hunter, trying to imagine what Dean’s reaction would be if he did that. A few minutes later Sam let out a small gasp and Castiel mentally took notes of what Gabriel was doing. 

“Ya doin’ okay Sammy?” Dean asked, “you look a bit flushed.”

Gabriel smiled and intervened before Sam could answer, “Dean-o, Dean-o, Dean-o... I hope you and dear Cassie are having fun.”

Dean glared at Gabriel but replied cooly, “oh yeah, he and I are having a grand ol’ time. Aren’t we babe?” He flung his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled the angel close.

A malicious grin spread across the archangel’s face and his golden eyes gleamed, “So, have you found the ‘angel spot’ yet?”

"What the hell is an 'angel spot'?" Dean asked, looking at Cas who blushed and turned away. This response only made Dean more curious, "Cas?"

"Ooooh, so I take it little bro hasn't taken his wings out to play yet hmm. Well, since you're dating him, and I dare assume that you two are no strangers to joined night-time shenanigans, I'll let you in on this little secret. An angel's wings are more than just for good looks. They also convey emotions AND can be quite sexually sensitive. Each angel has a special spot on their wings, a pleasure spot if you will, that when found, is much more stimulating than any other part of an angel's body." He beamed when Castiel let out a small groan of despair.

"But angel's can't show their wings in this dimension," Dean said, thoroughly confused.

"Is that so?" Gabriel smirked, and then with a flutter, two giant golden wings appeared behind him. Dean's eyes widened as Sam let out a small gasp.

"Uhm, actually Gabe, I think that pyramids can wait... There's something else I'd like to see instead," Sam said, his voice a few octaves lower than usual and his pupils slightly dilated. With that, he grabbed Gabriel's hand and raced them both towards his bedroom. Gabriel let out a huff of surprise followed by a low moan as he struggled to keep up with his long-legged boyfriend.

As they raced down the hall they could hear Dean confronting a very uncomfortable Castiel. Gabriel snickered some more as he allowed himself to be pulled into Sam’s bedroom, he heard the door slam behind them and he couldn’t help but grin as Sam shoved him down onto the mattress. 

“But Sammy,” he moaned, “I wanna see the pyramids.” 

Sam pinned Gabriel’s arms above his head and locked their eyes, “First of all, it’s Sam. Second of all, they pyramids will still be there later. Third of all, wings. Out. Now.”

“I do love it when you take control, it makes me all tingly,” Gabriel teased. They both knew that if Gabriel really wanted to resist, Sam wouldn’t have a chance. Sam pulled the angel to a sitting position and straddled him, running his long fingers through golden hair. He bent down and nipped one of Gabriel’s earlobes, “Wings Gabe. Now.”

Gabriel threaded his arms around Sam’s waist and with a whoosh, he brought his wings into their dimension. The bright golden wings filled the entire room and Sam noticed that Gabriel had made the majority of the rooms furniture disappear. Before he could ask about it though Gabriel winked and ruffled his feathers.

“Don’t worry, your stuff is safe. It’s just that I’m so big.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed an amused laugh, “and beautiful.”

“Aww Moose, you already got me in bed, you don’t need to keep whispering sweet nothings,” Gabriel replied, running his hands up and down Sam’s back, under his shirt.

Sam pulled away from Gabriel and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s not nothing. I really mean it, Gabe. You are beautiful.”

Gabriel blushed and opened his mouth to make a snarky remark but he was quickly silenced when Sam pressed his lips against the angels. Earlier the kiss had been heated and passionate, but now Sam took his time pressing gentle kisses on Gabriel’s mouth and enjoying the way that Gabriel’s fingers dug into his back.

After a while Sam moved his fingers from the archangel’s hair down to his back, rubbing small circles into the skin just below the wing joints. Gabriel let out a hiss and Sam grinned, making sure to apply enough pressure to get Gabriel worked up, but not enough to push him over the edge. He waited until Gabriel’s head fell forward into the crook of Sam’s neck and his breathing was ragged before Sam pushed the shorter man onto his back. 

“Lay on your stomach,” he whispered into Gabriel’s ear and the angel shivered beneath him and then slowly turned around to obey. When Gabriel was resting comfortably with his head propped up on a pillow and his wings expanded, filling the room, Sam moved himself to sit on Gabriel’s ass. “Gabe, shirt.”

Gabriel groaned and with a snap of his fingers they were both naked. “I said shirt, not all of our clothes.” Sam laughed, but Gabriel simply replied by reaching back, grabbing Sam’s wrists and guiding them to his wings. Sam chuckled again and complied. He started kneading the base of the wings again, drawing out low moans from the angel. Sam took his time on Gabriel’s back, forcing himself to not touch the wings. After what seemed to Gabriel like an eon, Sam finally took hold of the joint of his right wing and pulled it in until he had access to the tip. 

Gabriel loved this. Sam already knew where Gabe’s ‘angel spot’ was, he had discovered it months ago, and while Gabriel knew that eventually this was headed there, he loved that Sam wanted to take his time to groom him first. Wing play was one thing, and was still pretty sacred, used only between angel’s and their significant others, but grooming was on a different level. Gabriel had brought his wings out for other partners to enjoy,- what’s the use of having an ‘angel spot’ if you don’t get to enjoy it?- but he had never allowed anyone before Sam to actually groom him. He never trusted or loved anyone else the amount that he trusted and loved Sam. But Sam was different, there was something special about him, and so Gabriel let himself melt into the sheets, surrounded by the hunter’s familiar smell, as Sam ran his fingers through Gabe’s wings, straightening out the crooked ones and plucking the broken ones. 

When Sam’s fingers brushed over Gabriel’s spot, the archangel’s back arched and he let out a small mewl. He could hear Sam smirking and Gabe bucked his hips purposefully, causing Sam’s bare erection to catch against the swell of Gabriel’s ass. Sam groaned and thrust softly, his dick nestled between the angel’s cheeks. The motion causing Gabriel’s erection to slide against the blankets, providing some relief. 

“Sam,” Gabriel moaned when Sam stilled above him.

“Shhh babe,” Sam whispered, running his fingers roughly across the spot again, causing Gabriel to cry out and buck his hips involuntarily. Gabriel whimpered when Sam moved off the angel, he made his way to the nightstand and pulled out the lube. 

Gabriel grinned and moved so that his ass was in the air, he shook it salaciously at the hunter and yelped when Sam lashed his hand out and smacked him hard, catching Gabriel off guard. Sam took his time prepping his boyfriend, running his fingers through the golden wings as he crooked two other fingers to press against Gabriel’s prostate. Gabriel arched and moaned at the sensations, he thrust himself back against Sam’s fingers. Sam let out a chuckle and slid his fingers free, he leaned down to lick the archangel’s hole, kissing it afterward. He leaned over Gabriel and pressed his lips against Gabe’s ear.

“Ready?” He whispered, voice thick with arousal. Gabriel nodded and wiggled his hips against the hunters. The groan elicited from Sam sent shivers down Gabriel’s spine and his wings shook. Sam returned to kneeling behind Gabriel and used one hand to spread Gabe’s cheeks apart, he lined himself up with his other hand and slowly pressed in. They moaned in unison when Sam slid completely in and Gabriel shuddered when he felt Sam’s hands return to his wings. Sam threaded his fingers in the golden feathers, brushing over Gabriel’s sweet spot occasionally as he thrust deep into his boyfriend, drawing back until he was almost completely out before sliding quickly back in. The pace was slow and sweet, and Gabriel wanted more. He began to thrust his hips roughly back to meet Sam’s gentle thrusts, forcing his boyfriend deeper inside of him. Sam soon moved one of his hands to grab hold of Gabriel’s hip and picked up the pace, thrusting roughly into the archangel, angling himself to hit Gabriel’s prostate with every thrust. The younger Winchester stroked Gabriel’s ‘angel spot’ in time with each thrust and Gabe was soon a writhing mess beneath the brunette. 

“S-Sam! Ugnf, SAM! P-Please, yes! oh, oH, OH YES SAM FUCK!” 

"Shit Gabe, babe, so good, shit!"

"OH FUCK, HARDER! R-right there, yesyesyesyesyes!" The angel cried out, his eyes screwed shut in ecstasy, head thrown back, golden hair dripping sweat onto golden wings.

Sam felt Gabriel nearing the edge and he sped up the pace and leaned down to latch his mouth on Gabriel’s shoulder, sucking a dark mark next to one of the marks from earlier that morning. Gabriel cried out and his hole clenched as he came, shooting his load into the bedsheets, his wings spread and fluttered widely as his orgasm hit. Sam followed soon after, coating the inside of his boyfriend and groaning deeply as Gabriel milked him dry. They lay there for a few minutes in post-coital bliss, with a snap Gabriel cleaned them up and with another snap Sam was lying on his back with Gabriel nestled into the hunter's side, his leg thrown over Sam’s and his arm resting on Sam’s chest. Sam grinned and planted a kiss on his angel’s forehead and wrapped his arms around the man. 

“I love you, Gabriel.”

“I love you too Moose.”

“Pyramids tomorrow?”

Gabriel laughed, “sure Sammy, Pyramids tomorrow. Anything for you kiddo.”


End file.
